Crossing Paths
by Alethea Kage
Summary: The Gundam guys find out about a group of equally trained Gundam girls while on a mission. Will they work together? Not a new idea, but I had fun with it
1. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
  
a/n Hey, I've spent the day fixing this, so it's readable.  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
This story takes place sometime in A.C. 195 during the war with OZ.   
  
"…" spoken out loud  
  
'…' thoughts  
  
Part 1  
  
"Are ya really that ready to die? Well Ok Izanami'll send ya to hell where you belong!"  
  
Laughter could be heard as Tanoshi sliced through the oncoming mobile suits.   
  
"Stop having conversations with yourself and concentrate on destroying the base." said Suiri in monotone.   
  
"Hai hai, whatever you say perfect soldier Suiri," said Tanoshi sarcastically.   
  
"Time to wrap this up, It's gettin' late." Tanoshi leapt out of her gundam and set bombs around the base. "Hey Suiri, ya ready to go?"   
  
"Mission Complete"  
  
"Ooookay, I guess that means it's time to blow this joint. Here goes." Tanoshi pushed the red button on the control. "Ok Suiri we've got 5 minutes to get outta here."   
  
The two gundams got out just in time.   
  
"So where to now?"   
  
"We are going back to the safe house obviously. I've just contacted Aya and the others. They'll be expecting us."   
  
"Good, 'cause I don't feel like being blown to bits by Meiyo or Shizuka at the moment."   
  
"Do you ever shut up?" growled an exhausted Suiri.   
  
"I think so. Do I talk in my sleep?"   
  
"Surprisingly no."   
  
"Then I shut up when I'm sleeping." Tanoshi said with resolve.   
  
Tanoshi was always hyper after missions. After destroying an entire OZ base you think she'd be tired, but no it was just the opposite with her. Actually with Tanoshi it was usually that way. She was not an ordinary girl. Heck none of them were normal. They were gundam pilots for Christ's sake. But somehow throughout the war Tanoshi managed to keep a smile on her face. But even though she's the jokester of the group she does know when to stop joking and be serious.   
  
When they finally got to the safe house and put away their gundams all Tanoshi and Suiri wanted to do was sleep, but of course that could never happen. First they had to let Aya check their wounds, and eat dinner. Then Suiri promptly went off to check her laptop for any new missions.   
  
"Guys we have a new mission." Groans were heard throughout the safe house.   
  
"Aw damn, why so soon? We only got back from the last mission about an hour ago. Those guys could care less about us as long as we fight their stinkin' war."   
  
Suiri turned around and glared at Tanoshi. "Are you done complaining or will you need a moment more."   
  
Tanoshi gave Suiri a look of mock horror and fell to the ground clutching her heart. Thirty seconds later she sat up.   
  
"I think I'm done, but don't glare at me again. I don't think I can take another scare like that tonight."   
  
Just then Meiyo walked in. "So what's the mission?"   
  
That was just like Meiyo, precise and to the point.   
  
"OZ is developing some new mobile suits. If they are allowed to complete them we'd have our work cut out for us. The suits are being developed in a base somewhere in the Saint Elizabeth Institute. We don't know where in the school, but that will be easy to figure out once we're there. The five of us are to enroll as new students. We will all be in different classes so as not to arouse suspicion. Once we find out where the data on the new suits is we are to promptly destroy it. Is this clear?"   
  
"Why are we all needed just to steal some data?" asked Aya.   
  
Shizuka spoke next. "Yeah, it doesn't make sense. Usually when we have to steal or destroy data two of us go, not all five of us."   
  
Suiri re-read the mission quickly. "It doesn't say why, just that we all must go."  
  
"So when do we go?" asked Tanoshi.   
  
"I'll forward our records tonight, and we'll leave at 4 a.m."   
  
"WHAT! That's not fair. I haven't gotten any sleep yet, and that doesn't give me much at all"   
  
"Then get your stuff ready and go to sleep." said Meiyo tired of hearing her friend complain.   
  
"I think that's a good idea. We won't be getting much sleep, so we should all get our things ready and catch a few precious hours of sleep." Aya chimed in.   
  
Everyone went to their rooms, gathered all of their belongings, and went to sleep.  
  
  
/*********************************************/  
  
Note: Izanami is the Japanese goddess of death. 


	2. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
byIzanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW.   
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
"Tanoshi wake up."   
  
It was 3:30 a.m., and Tanoshi was the only one still asleep. Suiri had been trying to shake her awake for ten minutes now.   
  
Suddenly Meiyo walked in with a big glass of water, and proceeded to dump it on the sleeping girl.   
  
"What the hell!" shouted a very wet and pissed off Tanoshi.   
  
"It's almost time to leave, and you were still asleep. Suiri has been in hear for ten minutes, and I was getting tired of waiting for her to shake you awake." stated Meiyo with an air of indifference.   
  
"Fine, but next time don't use such cold water. Now if you'll excuse me I have to blow dry my hair." With that she stormed off to the bathroom.   
  
Suiri chose that moment to speak. "You shouldn't have done that. Tanoshi's gonna get you back for waking her up with ice cold water."   
  
Meiyo didn't seem fazed by this news at all. "It got her awake, that's all that matters." With that she left Tanoshi and Suiri's room.   
  
Suiri just smiled. After sharing a room with Tanoshi for so long, she knew not to piss her off like Meiyo just did. Tanoshi always gets her revenge, and it ain't pretty.  
  
/*********************************************/  
  
At four a.m. the girls were already on their way to the Saint Elizabeth Institute. They arrived at 7:15. This gave them enough time to get their uniforms, and go into the principal's office, get their schedules, and get to class.   
  
First period Aya had English. She quickly found the room and went inside.   
  
Immediately the class quieted down. They all wanted to get a look at the new addition to the class.   
  
"Class we have a new student today."   
  
As soon as the words left the teacher's mouth the door opened again. This time a boy came in. He handed a slip of paper to the teacher and then she spoke again.   
  
"Class we have two new students today." She turned to Aya and the new boy. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."   
  
"Hi I'm Aya Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you all."   
  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner. I am also very pleased to meet you."   
  
Ms. Kuchi smiled and then spoke again. "Quatre, Aya welcome to St. Elizabeth Institute. You can take the two seats in the back of the room."   
  
They quickly took their seats. Aya got out her book, a notebook, and her favorite pen. Quatre kept sneaking glances at her during class.   
  
'She's pretty, and smart too.'   
  
Even though Aya was a new student she knew more about what the teacher was explaining than most of the kids in the class. She also kept stealing glances at Quatre.   
  
/*********************************************/  
  
When the bell rang Aya was off to the library. She had a free period and couldn't think of anything better to do. It was still too early to search for the data. They should be at the school for a few days at least before they start 'exploring'.   
  
At the library she found none other than Quatre.   
  
"Oh Hello Quatre."   
  
Quatre smiled. He had been hoping to see Aya again today.   
  
"Hi Aya" They just stared at each other for a while, then Quatre broke the silence.   
  
"So is this your free period?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Uh, would you like to come with me to get some tea?" asked Quatre hoping she'd say yes.   
  
Aya could see how nervous he was and had to stop her self from giggling, he was so cute, how could she say no.   
  
"I'd love to get some tea with you Quatre."   
  
"Great, let's go. I hear there's a great place down the street."   
  
Aya put her things in her locker and followed Quatre out of the building. They walked to the café, ordered their tea, and sat at a nice table.   
  
Aya took a sip of her tea and then a thought came to her.   
  
"Your last name is Winner. Is that as in the Winner corp. back on L4?" Quatre looked surprised.   
  
"Yes, but may I ask how you know of my family?"   
  
Aya nodded "Actually I'm from L4. I just came to earth recently. My father is a business partner of your father's. I remember my dad saying something about you once or twice."   
  
They both took a few sips from their tea, and then Quatre spoke again.   
  
"I think I've heard of you too. My father mentioned that a friend of his, I believe the last name was Kinomoto, had a daughter my age. I never thought I'd actually meet you, and here on earth of all places. Are you here with your family, or by yourself?"   
  
Aya thought about how to answer the question without giving away too much. "I'm uh staying with some friends. I'll have to introduce you to them sometime. I think they'll like you."   
  
"Do they go to St. Elizabeth's?" asked Quatre interested.   
  
"Yeah, maybe they'll be in some of your classes." She checked her watch and saw that her free period was almost over.   
  
"Oh it's almost time for my next class, we better go." They quickly finished their tea and walked back to the school.   
  
They stopped at Aya's locker, and she got her books. "Thanks Quatre. I had a great time. We'll have to get together again soon."   
  
She turned to leave for her class, but stopped. She turned to face Quatre, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Now she was ready to go to class.   
  
As Aya walked to class Quatre stood by her locker a look of shock on his face. He slowly put a hand to his cheek where Aya had kissed him, and smiled gently.   
  
/*************************/  
  
Thanks for bearing with this story far. It gets better...I think. Well anyway feedback would be most apreciated. I wanna know if anyone's actually reading this. It's my first fanfic, and i think it's coming along okay. Keep reading, and reviewing, it really helps me know if y'all like this.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
It was fourth period, and Tanoshi was getting tired of this school. Everyone was so preppy it made her wanna puke. She was getting her books out of her locker when the bell rang.   
  
"Oh shit I'm gonna be late" Tanoshi quickly got her books and ran down the hallway to history class.   
  
While rounding a corner she came in contact with something solid. She landed on the floor on top of someone. A boy. A cute boy, with a braid.   
  
She could feel herself blush. 'Omigod this is SO embarrassing.' She quickly got off of the boy she had trampled over.   
  
"I am SO sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, it's just that I'm late for class and it's my first day, and."   
  
"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was goin' either. I guess it serves me right." He helped her up off the floor, and picked up her book.   
  
"You're going to history next?"   
  
Tanoshi nodded. "Yeah"   
  
He smiled "Well I'm on my way there now too. Wanna walk with me?"   
  
"Sure, if you don't think I'll knock you to the floor again." They started walking.   
  
"I'm Duo."   
  
"Tanoshi" Duo nodded as if storing the name somewhere for future reference.   
  
"It's my first day here too. What do ya think so far?"   
  
Tanoshi almost laughed. "I think this place is a major drag. The classes are easy, and I haven't met one person that I'd ever wanna be friends with. They're all major snobs. How about you?"   
  
Duo did laugh. "My opinion is about the same as yours. As far as I'm concerned this place blows. But you're not like everyone else. You're different, cool."   
  
"Well I try" she joked.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
They finally found their class, and Duo opened the door.   
  
"Well here it is. History class. The land of a thousand Z's."   
  
They walked in and just as in their other classes everyone suddenly shut up.   
  
"It really freaks me out how they do that in every class." whispered Duo   
  
"I know, it's weird." answered Tanoshi.   
  
The teacher stood up and walked over to them. "Class we have two new students today."   
  
He turned to face them, and spoke again. "Please introduce yourselves."   
  
Duo took a step forward and smiled "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never lie."   
  
Now it was Tanoshi's turn. She took a step forward, and smiled. "Tanoshi Iwakura. I look forward to being a part of your class."   
  
With all that said and done Mr. Ijiwaru told them to take the empty seats in the back.   
  
Once class started Duo decided to talk to Tanoshi again.   
  
"That uniform looks good on you."   
  
Tanoshi smiled "Thanks, I think."   
  
He took a deep breath, like he was nervous about something, then he spoke.   
  
"Um, are you doing anything tonight? There's this really cool club around here, and I was wonderin' if you'd wanna go with me?"   
  
Tanoshi tried her hardest not to laugh. He had said that all in one breath. "Yes, of course, I'd love to go."   
  
"Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Iwakura please stop talking. You can get to know each other all you want after class" Mr. Ijiwaru interrupted.   
  
"Gomen nasai Ijiwaru-san. We'll stop talking," said Duo with a smirk on his face.   
  
"We'll talk after class" he whispered to Tanoshi.   
  
"Sure thing."   
  
Mr. Ijiwari started his speech. "History is not just a bunch of dead people class. It's important. If you don't learn history you're doomed to repeat it..."(1)   
  
/**************************************/  
  
Once the bell rang Duo had Tanoshi follow him into a secluded part of the hall.   
  
"So you really wanna go?" asked Duo, not sure if she had been joking.   
  
"Yes I really wanna go."   
  
"Okay then I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. at your room. Uh, where's your room?"   
  
Tanoshi looked in one of her folders and found it. "I'm at room 366. It's on the second floor"   
  
"Great, I'll see you at 7 then." With that he turned around and headed to his next class.   
  
Tanoshi practically skipped to her locker. She was in a very good mood. She couldn't wait until 7 when she'd see him again. She grabbed her books and walked off to her next class thinking of Duo.  
  
/**************************************/  
  
1) Is it just me or does every history teacher give that speech at least three times a year? 


	4. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 4  
  
Fifth period.   
  
Meiyo made her way to the girl's locker room, and changed into her gym uniform. According to her it was an injustice that this pathetic place was called a school. She thought about her day.   
  
She had introduced herself to every class and then sat in the back of the room. In one of her classes there was a new boy named Wufei.   
  
Meiyo walked out of the locker room and into the gymnasium. The teacher was explaining what they were going to do today. They were going to be learning some basic martial arts. Not enough for it to be a karate class, but simple self defense. They were going to be paired off. Once they were with their partner they would practice some basic stances, and eventually have a duel.   
  
Meiyo almost laughed at the injustice of having to fight a novice. Meanwhile the teacher was pairing off students. At last the teacher stood in front of Meiyo, and chose her partner. When Meiyo heard who it was she did laugh. The idea of fighting that boy was definitely unjust.   
  
When Wufei heard who his partner was he has the same reaction. This girl was going to regret coming to class today. He hadn't lost a martial arts duel in years, and the one who beat him was not a weak woman.   
  
They stood up at the same time, went to a desolate part of the gym and started meditating, unlike the other kids who were up practicing their poor excuse for martial arts training.   
  
After a few minutes of clearing their minds they stood and started practicing their stances.   
  
'He's not bad. He knew to clear his mind, and to practice his stances. He's had some training. I won't underestimate him when we fight.' thought Meiyo as she finished practicing.   
  
Wufei finished a few seconds later, and turned to face her.   
  
"I'm Wufei Chang, I've never lost a martial arts match, so don't expect to win."   
  
Meiyo glared at him. "I'm Meiyo Tadashii, and I've never lost a match either, so don't underestimate me. Let's begin."   
  
With that said, they bowed and the match began.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
Wufei definitely didn't underestimate Meiyo. He could tell she had some kind of martial arts training.   
  
He punched she dodged. High kick jab to the side, she still dodged.   
  
'She's fast.' he thought.   
  
"Come on Wufei you can do better than this. Hit me." voiced Meiyo.   
  
She faked to the right punched to the left, and triple kicked him in the side. As she prepared to continue Wufei swept her feet out from underneath her.   
  
Meiyo rolled back and was up again. She threw a low punch and a high kick, which Wufei blocked.   
  
They kept on like this for a while, neither one really getting anywhere.   
  
Finally Wufei backed up preparing to tackle Meiyo and end the match. Wufei Chang charged at his opponent, and when he was about to attack, Meiyo did a flip and landed behind him.   
  
With him confused for a second she flipped him and the match was over.   
  
Wufei Chang was just beat by this girl.   
  
Meiyo Walked over to him and helped him up. Wufei seemed to be in shock.   
  
"It was a good match. You are a very skilled martial artist. I am lucky to have had the pleasure of beating you today." And she said this all with a straight face too.   
  
At last coming back to reality Wufei was pissed off. There was no way that this girl could beat him again. She just got lucky.   
  
"I challenge you to a re-match."   
  
With a look of disbelief Meiyo stared at him. "Wasn't kicking your ass once enough for you? You know you can't beat me."   
  
She started to leave, but when she reached the door she turned around and added "Tomorrow right after school in the field next to the building. Be there if you want your re-match."   
  
She then proceeded to exit the gymnasium.  
  



	5. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 5  
  
Trowa was late for math class. He had made the mistake of stopping in the cafeteria for a snack, and Duo had popped out of who knows where, and told him all about some girl he had met, that he was going on a date with her tonight, and anything else on his mind at the time. And now he was late.   
  
Shizuka had a similar run in with Tanoshi, and now she was late as well. She made it to the door at the same time as a boy with strange bangs.   
  
When they walked in together the mysterious silence thing happened again, this place was weird.   
  
The teacher stood up. "You're both late." Shizuka spoke.   
  
"Gomen nasai, this is my first day and I couldn't find the classroom."   
  
The teacher then turned to face the strange banged boy. "What about you."   
  
"I had he same problem as her. It is my first day as well." He answered.   
  
The teacher then proceeded to have them introduce themselves.   
  
"I'm Shizuka Shiawase."   
  
"I'm Trowa Barton."   
  
They then took the back two seats, because they were the only empty ones.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
  
"Ms. Shiawase, Mr. Barton we are on chapter 7, I'll understand if you don't understand what we're doing today. You can come for extra help after school if you feel the need."   
  
He then turned to face the board and scribble a problem on the board. When he turned around to ask someone to solve the problem Shizuka raised her hand. He picked her.   
  
She went up to the board and solved the problem perfectly. This happened every time a new problem went up, because Shizuka seemed to be the only person who understood the lesson.   
  
Trowa would have understood the lesson if he had been paying any attention to it at all. Instead he was paying more attention to the beautiful brown haired green eyed angel, solving problem after problem on the board.   
  
Trowa had a crush.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
When the bell rang the teacher assigned homework, and everyone left.   
  
Trowa waited for Shizuka outside the classroom. When she walked out he stopped her.   
  
"Excuse me, Shizuka? I was wondering if maybe you could help me with the homework. I don't really understand it."   
  
Shizuka remembered seeing him staring at her during class.   
  
'No wonder he doesn't understand, he was paying attention to me. How sweet.'   
  
"Sure Trowa. Do you have a free period now?" He nodded. "Okay then meet me at the library in five minutes. I'm just gonna put my other books away."   
  
They both stopped at their lockers, and met at the library.   
  
Trowa followed Shizuka to an empty part of the library with a desk. They put their math books down and sat on the chairs.   
  
"What is it that you don't understand?" He looked in the book and pointed to something.   
  
"Okay, to do those all you have to do is multiply by the square root."   
  
She did a problem for him explaining all the steps, then had him try, and he got it right.   
  
"See it's easy. I'm sure if you pay attention tomorrow you'll be fine." She said smiling.   
  
"I guess you caught me. I just couldn't pay attention to the teacher with such a beautiful angel sitting next me."   
  
Shizuka blushed. "Oh wow, no one's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you."   
  
Trowa smiled gently and looked Shizuka in the eyes. "Shizuka will you go out with me some time?"   
  
She pretended to consider it. "Yes. I'd love to go out with you Trowa."   
  
Trowa couldn't help himself; he leaned down and gave Shizuka a very passionate kiss. And to his surprise and delight, she kissed him back.   
When the kiss broke off they just looked into each other's eyes wishing the moment could last forever.   
  
But of course it couldn't, and Shizuka's beeper went off.   
  
"Well I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." They both grabbed their books and left.  
  



	6. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Shizuka ran as fast as she could to Suiri and Tanoshi's room. She had a pretty good idea what her page was about.   
  
When she reached the room the others were already waiting, even Tanoshi was there already.   
  
"Hey guys what's up?"   
  
"Mission" stated Suiri.   
  
Tanoshi laughed. "Thank you captain obvious."   
  
That earned her a whack on the head. "Ooooowww! Sorry I forgot you don't have a sense of humor."   
  
"Anyway, the mission is fairly simple. One of us is to intercept a shipment of mobile suits tonight. Destroy the suits, and be back before curfew."   
  
Aya spoke up. "So who's gonna go?"   
  
Tanoshi immediately stood up shaking her head. "Not me, I can't go. I've got a date tonight, and I ain't brakin' it for anyone, not even the mad five."   
  
Meiyo stood up. "I'll go. I don't have anything better to do tonight anyway." Suiri nodded.   
  
"Ok, the missions starts at 6. The rest of you can leave now." The two of them turned to face the laptop, and the mission briefing began.  
  
/**************************************/  
  
  
Outside, Aya let her curiosity overcome her.   
  
"So Tanoshi who's the guy?"   
  
Tanoshi grinned. "His name is Duo Maxwell. He's in my history class. I ran into him in the hallway literally and we just sorta hit it off. We're going to a club tonight. He's really nice, and funny, and he is sooo hot."   
  
They laughed. Then Aya spoke again.   
  
"Ya know I met a guy today too. His name is Quatre Winner, he's in my English class. We went to a really nice café and had tea. He's from L4. Our parents work together."   
  
"That's awesome, although a bit strange. What about you Shizuka, did you meet the man of your dreams?" joked Tanoshi.  
  
Shizuka smiled a little embarrassed. "Actually yes."   
  
Tanoshi almost fell over. "What? Our wittle Shizuka's got hewrself a boyfwend?"   
  
"His name is Trowa Barton, and he's in my math class. I was helping him with his homework after class, he's really nice, and cool, and he kissed me."   
  
Aya put an arm on her friend. "Oh Shizuka that's wonderful."   
  
  
Tanoshi looked at her watch, and got an evil grin on her face. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I've got some unfinished business to attend to."   
  
With that she turned and ran out of the building.   
  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
Ravings of injustice and dishonor where heard a few hours later when Meiyo saw her gundam. Someone had painted it pink, and she had a pretty good idea who.   
  
Back at the dorm hanging upside down from her bed, Tanoshi was in hysterics thinking about what her friend would look like when she saw her little present. It was the least she could do after the way Meiyo had woken her up that morning. And she'd have to go on the mission with a pink gundam, because there wasn't enough time to clean it.   
  
The thought of Meiyo piloting a pink gundam into battle sent her into another fit of laughter.  
  



	7. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 7  
  
The sound of Suiri's voice disrupted Tanoshi's laughing fit.   
  
"Don't you have a date to get ready for?"   
  
Tanoshi sat up and glanced at the clock. It read 6:00 p.m. She jumped off the bed and started running around the room, arms flailing around in the air.   
  
"Damn it! I'll never be ready in time! What should I wear? What should I do with my hair?" She ran over to her closet, and pulled out everything she owned.   
  
"Suiri I need your help. I have no clue what to wear. Help me please?" her eyes got big as saucers.   
  
Suiri knew from experience that it would be faster and a lot less painful if she just helped, so she turned away from her laptop and walked over to where Tanoshi's bed used to be, but now was just a mountain of clothes.   
  
"If I'm going to help you I need some info. Where are you going?"   
  
"I don't know the name of the place, but he said we're going to a club."   
  
Suiri nodded. She had a look on her face that said that she was really thinking about something.   
  
"If you're going to a club I assume you'll be sneaking in. You're underage, and I doubt he'll have a fake ID for you already. I suggest something black, so you can sneak in without trouble."   
  
Tanoshi had a look of shock on her face. "Wow Suiri I think you've just broken your 12 word quota for the day. Tsk tsk."   
  
That earned her a whack on the head. "Owwww!"   
  
Suiri smirked. "Baka."   
  
Tanoshi quickly recovered from her injury and started rummaging through the mountain of clothes on her bed.   
  
She picked out a black knee length skirt, a black long sleeved shirt with the word 'Goddess' on the front written in sliver, and below the knee black boots.   
  
She laid it out on Suiri's bed, because hers was occupied at the moment.   
  
"So whaddya think?" Suiri pictured her friend in the outfit, and gave her nod of approval.   
  
Tanoshi grabbed the outfit and ran to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. If Duo gets here before I'm out let him in, and please don't scare him away. I really like this guy. Okay?" She was practically begging her friend.   
  
"Fine. I'll let Duo in, and I won't scare him away." She turned back to her laptop.   
  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
  
It was 6:45 when Tanoshi got out of the shower. She quickly got dressed, then prepared for the task of doing her hair.   
  
She walked out of the bathroom to grab her brush and some hair ties, then went right back into the bathroom. She started on the almost impossible mission of untangling her hair.   
  
When she was halfway done there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Suiri can you get that. It's probably Duo." She called through the door.   
  
Suiri stood up from her desk and answered the door. In the doorway stood a boy about her height. He had blue almost purple eyes, and a braid that reached his back. He was wearing black leather pants a black sleeveless shirt, ankle length black boots, and a smile like she only seen on Tanoshi before.   
  
"Hi, I'm Duo. Does Tanoshi live here?"   
  
"She's in the bathroom fixing her hair at the moment. Are you going to come in or just stand in the doorway until she's done? Either one is fine by me, but she may be a while."   
  
Duo stepped into the room and took a seat on Tanoshi's now clean bed.   
  
"So what's your name?" He turned to look at the girl who had answered the door.   
  
"I'm Suiri." She didn't feel much like talking to Duo, so she turned her attention back to her laptop.   
  
'Man she remind me of Heero.' He laughed at the thought of there being another human being like Heero Yuy.   
  
Suiri turned around and glared at him   
  
"What are you laughing at?"   
  
'Yup, just like Heero.'   
  
"Oh nothing." She turned back around and decided to ignore Duo.   
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Tanoshi was doing her hair. She started braiding, stopping halfway and dividing it into three little braids.   
  
When she was finished she grabbed her brush and exited the bathroom to find Duo sitting on her bed and Suiri typing away at her precious laptop.   
  
"Hi Duo. Sorry to keep you waiting, and to have left you with such a great conversationalist." She said pointing to her room mate.   
  
Duo smiled "Yeah she just wouldn't stop talking. I'm glad you're here." Now it was Tanoshi's turn to smile.   
  
"Well let's get going. Bye Suiri, I'll be back later. Don't stay in front of your laptop all night, it's not good for a person."   
  
With a wave they exited the room.  
  
/**************************************/  
  
  
"Well that's Suiri for ya. As antisocial as hell. Sometimes I wonder how I can live with her and still manage to keep my sanity."   
  
"Believe it or not my room mate's the same way." A sly grin slid onto Tanoshi's face.   
  
"Well maybe we should set up our little friends."   
  
Duo pictured Heero and Suiri together, then laughed.   
  
"Yeah, their dates will consist of sitting in front of their laptops and glaring at each other."   
  
They laughed as they made their way out of the building. When they got to the parking lot Duo led the way to the car him and the guys had rented.   
  
Once inside Tanoshi and Duo talked about the rest of their day, and spent a couple of minutes dissing the school.   
  
"So Duo what's the plan. How do we get in to the club?"   
  
Duo looked at his date and frowned a little in thought.   
  
"Well, we sorta have to sneak in."   
  
Tanoshi smiled at Duo's frown. "I figured that much, but how are we gonna do it? I'm an expert at sneaking into places, so don't worry about me."   
  
Duo's face brightened. "Well I figured we could sneak in the back. The bathrooms've got windows that we should easily be able to get in through."   
  
Tanoshi thought it over. "Sounds good to me."   
  
They pulled in to a parking lot a few streets away from the club. They proceeded with their plan and made it into the club undetected.   
  
After sneaking into OZ bases full of soldiers, this was a piece of cake for them.   
  
"So what now?" asked Tanoshi.   
  
"We can talk and get a drink, or we can dance."   
  
"Let's dance." She decided.   
  
They made their way to the dance floor, danced for a few songs, then decided to rest for a while.   
  
"What do you want to drink?" asked Duo.   
  
"I'll have whatever you have." Was her answer.   
  
He went to get their drinks.  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
  
Duo came back a few minutes later with two drinks. He took a seat in front of his date, and handed her her drink.   
  
"Here ya go pretty lady."   
  
"Why thank you kind sir."   
  
When they were settled the question answer period of the date occurred.   
  
"So Tanoshi, where are you from?" asked Duo.   
  
"Well I'm actually from L2."   
  
"No way. That's where I'm from." They laughed.   
  
"That's weird, my friend Aya met a boy today from her colony too. They went out for tea after class." Duo smiled   
  
"Oh she must've met Quatre. He loves tea. Personally I like coffee better."   
  
"Me too. Aya's always tryin' to get me to have some, but I'd much rather have me a cup of coffee than that dirty water."   
  
They were quiet for a while when Tanoshi thought of something.   
  
"Hey, you don't have a friend named Trowa do ya?"   
  
Duo looked surprised. "Um ya actually I do. How do you know him?"   
  
She shook her head. "No it's just my other friend mentioned him. Shizuka's in math class with him, and I guess they're an item now. He kissed her in the library."   
  
Again Duo was shocked. "Trowa kissed a girl in the library? That guy never fails to surprise me. I'll have to congratulate him when I get back."   
  
"Yeah, I never thought Shizuka would do something like that either. I thought I was the only one of us who do something that crazy."   
  
They talked a little more about their friends, then switched back to talking about each other.   
  
"So you're from L2, but why are you here instead of back in the colonies?" asked Duo.   
  
"Um well I came with some friends for a visit." Tanoshi hated lying to Duo, but she couldn't possibly tell her why she was really on earth.   
  
"Why are you here Duo?"   
  
"Pretty much the same as you. Um where are you're parents? Shouldn't they be with you?"   
  
A dark look crossed Tanoshi's face, but it quickly passed. "I don't remember my parents. They were killed when I was younger. I'm what you'd call a war orphan. I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember."   
  
A flicker of sadness crossed Duo's face. "I'm sorry, I know it must've been really hard on you. I know what you've been through, because I'm a war orphan too."   
  
"Oh that's okay. My life hasn't been too horrible, I'm still alive at least. Everyone I knew back on L2 died, everyone I ever loved. I couldn't take it anymore, so I joined a group called the Sweepers, and got away from there."   
  
A sad smile reached her face. "I'm sorry, I'm turning out to be a very depressing date." Duo shook his head.   
  
"No you're not. I find it interesting, our pasts are so much alike it's weird. You joined the Sweepers too? I must've seen you before then. Well as I said my life is very similar to yours, I'm the only survivor of the Maxwell church massacre. "   
  
"I remember that. I had a lot of friends there. It was awful. Let's change the subject. Have you seen any of the Sweepers lately? How's Howard? He used to help me out all the time, I haven't talked to him in a few months."   
  
"Oh he's great. Same as ever, always wearing those pink Hawaiian shirts." They laughed and talked some more about their lives.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
When they got back to the school it was around 12:30 a.m. Duo walked Tanoshi to her room.   
  
"I had a really great time Duo. I hope we can get together again soon."   
  
"I had a great time too." With that they kissed. When they broke off Duo smiled.   
  
"Thank you. Um Good night, I'll see ya in class tomorrow."   
  
"Good night Duo. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Tanoshi said smiling.   
  
She walked into her room. Suiri was asleep.   
  
'She looks so peaceful. You'd never guess what she's like when she awake.'   
  
Tanoshi got ready for bed and fell asleep thinking of Duo.  
  
  
/**************************************/  
Ok, is it just me or did that part suck or what? I've never been on a date, so I have no clue what people talk about or do on them. Oh well, let me know whatcha think, and thanks for reading.  
  
  
  



	8. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 8  
  
The next morning Tanoshi was awakened by the sound of Suiri typing at her laptop.   
  
"Geez, don't you ever give that thing a rest?"   
  
Suiri turned around to look at her friend.   
  
"So how was your date?"   
  
A look of surprise crossed Tanoshi's face. "Why Suiri I didn't know you cared."   
  
"Hn" was the only response she got.   
  
"It was great. He is so funny, and I found out something interesting too."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Tanoshi got off her bed and started making it. "Duo's from L2. He's also a war orphan, and he's part of the Sweepers. Aya met a boy yesterday from L4 too. Don't you find that weird?"   
  
Suiri face showed she was interested, not something that happened often.   
  
"That is weird. I'm gonna have to check these guys out. What was the name of the boy Aya met?"   
  
Tanoshi finished with her bed and went over to Suiri's side of the room.   
  
"Um Quatre Winner I think it was."   
  
Suiri nodded then turned to her laptop and started searching through the school's database for Duo and Quatre's records.   
  
"You don't trust anybody do you?"   
  
All she got for an answer was silence. Tanoshi went back to her side and put on her uniform. After that she walked over to the mirror to see how she looked.   
  
It was a knee length navy blue skirt, long sleeved white shirt with a bow and collar. Overall it looked like a sailor outfit. She sat on her bed, to put on her white ankle length socks and black shoes. It was a better uniform than most of the other schools they had been to.   
  
Tanoshi decided to take a look at her homework now. Yes now, not yesterday after class. They changed school's so often she didn't bother with the work unless she had nothing better to do.   
  
Suddenly Suiri looked up from her laptop. "It says here that ten new students transferred her yesterday. Us and a group of five boys. Duo and Quatre are included in that five."   
  
"Ten students in one day is a little suspicious don't you think?"   
  
"Yes it is. Maybe they're a group of teenage terrorists on a mission to distroy Oz." Said Tanoshi jokingly.   
  
She decided to leave her hair down today. "Ya ready to go to breakfast Suiri?"   
  
She was about to shut down the laptop when a message came in.   
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
"Tanoshi you have a mission today. You are to infiltrate a base a few miles away and rescue Relena Peacecraft. She was abducted yesterday after a peace conference. You are to get her out and deliver her to the Sanc Kingdom. Take as long as you need. There is no time limit on this mission, and you are not to take your gundam."   
  
Tanoshi wanted to scream. She hated Relena Peacecraft, and the good doctors knew that.   
  
"This isn't fair, why can't someone else go? I hate that little bitch. Peace this peace that. Don't fight it won't solve anything. Destroy all armaments." She said in a high voice that sounded nothing like Relena's.   
  
Suiri sighed. "I know you hate her, but she is needed to maintain peace after the war."   
  
"Fine, I accept the mission. When do I leave?" Suiri checked the message.   
  
"You leave right after breakfast. I'll come up with an excuse for your absence in class."   
  
Tanoshi went back to her side of the room and changed out of her uniform. If she was going on a mission she wouldn't do it in her uniform.   
  
She changed into her mission clothes, the black skirt from yesterday, black leggings, a plain long sleeved black shirt, her black boots, and black hat.   
  
"Okay I'm ready to go." Suiri and Tanoshi left the room and went down to the cafeteria.  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
Once downstairs Tanoshi and Suiri got in the food line. Suiri grabbed a plate of eggs, and all that other crap that makes up a good breakfast, but Tanoshi just grabbed a cup of coffee.   
  
Suiri looked at her friend. "Is that all your having?" Tanoshi looked at her friend's tray of food in disgust.   
  
"You know I can't stand breakfast. There's something about food in the morning that's just wrong."   
  
They went over to sit next to the others.   
  
"Hey Aya, Shizuka. Oh hi Meiyo how was the mission? Did you enjoy my little gift?" She recieved a glare to rival Suri's. "Well then Next time don't wake me up by drowning me in ice water."   
  
Meiyo grumbled when Suiri gave a look that said 'I told you so.'   
  
Just then Duo walked over and took a seat next to Tanoshi. "Hey beautiful, what's shaking?"   
  
She smiled "Not much. I really had a great time last night."   
  
"Me too. Next time we should double with Heero and Suiri."   
  
They laughed. Tanoshi checked her watch. "I gotta go. Oh ya I won't be in class today, so I'll see you later." She gave him a peck on the cheek, then left to start the mission from hell.   
  
Tanoshi hated Relena, and Relena hated Tanoshi so it made no sense at all for Tanoshi to be the one rescuing the princess.  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
  
First period Suiri had computer class. This was the perfect time to hack into the school's files and find out where the data was. Even more perfect she sat in the corner, and the only person near her was a boy with unruly brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes. He didn't seem to care what was going on in class, he was too busy doing something on his computer.   
  
Suiri noticed that she was staring at him, and turned away. The boy looked up from the computer and looked at Suiri. He tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Why were you staring at me?" he said in monotone.   
  
Suiri looked at him   
  
"I wanted to know what you could possibly be doing that would make you concentrate so hard."   
  
"What I do is none of your business."   
  
She put on a glare that could rival his own. "Listen whoever you are I couldn't care less if you're hacking into the school's files or screwing with the system, so don't think I'm gonna tell anyone. Besides if you're trying to hack into the school's files you're doing it all wrong."   
  
She turned back to her computer.   
  
"Heero."   
  
Suiri turned to look at him again. "What?"   
  
"Heero, my name is Heero Yuy. You called me whoever you are."   
  
She couldn't help it, she smirked. "Well Heero Yuy I'm Suiri Kigakari. I would be the one farther into the school's database at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me I'm looking for something."   
  
"You're beautiful."   
  
"WHAT?" Suiri thought she was hearing things.   
  
"I said that you're beautiful. Is something wrong with that?"   
  
"No, it's just that no one's ever said anything like that to me before."   
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it was true."   
  
She did a rare thing and smiled, then she turned back to get out of the school's database.   
  
The bell would ring soon and she couldn't risk anyone seeing what she had been doing. When she finished the bell rang.   
  
She took one last look at Heero then walked off to her next class. She couldn't believe he actually said that to her.  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
a/n Ok, I know Heero was like majorly OOC im this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything better.   
  



	9. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative.   
  
  
Part 9  
  
Meiyo made her way to the spot where she would fight Wufei. School had just gotten out and she had been looking forward to this fight all day. She couldn't wait.   
  
It had been a long time since she had fought a worthy opponent.   
  
When she got there she started stretching and clearing her mind.   
  
By the time she was done Wufei showed up. Without a word he did as she had just done. While this was going on Meiyo practiced her stances. When she was satisfied she watched Wufei finish his.   
  
He finished a few moments later and turned to face her.   
  
"Are you ready to be beaten woman?"   
  
Meiyo did an exaggerated yawn. "I swear you said something like that last time. Right before I kicked your ass."   
  
"How dare you insult me Onna!"   
  
"Now if we're gonna do this you've gotta stop calling me woman. It gets me pissed, and when I'm angry I fight better and it wouldn't be fair."   
  
Wufei glared. "Fine MEIYO are you ready to begin?"   
  
"You bet." With that they bowed and the fight began.   
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
Wufei threw a high punch which Meiyo dodged and threw a left roundhouse kick that caught him in the stomach.   
  
Wufei tried for a vertical hook punch, but Meiyo countered with a cartwheel throw. When he got up she hit him with windmill slaps as she got in her phoenix stance.   
  
She then tried to hit him with an uppercut, but he grabbed her wrist and used an over shoulder throw. Meiyo hadn't expected that, but it didn't slow her down.   
  
She walked up to Wufei and when he was about to strike a blow she did a high over the head flip, and landed behind him. She then used her mistrust technique where she had her back turned long enough for him to think she was open to an attack.   
  
Once he got close enough she turned back around and did a twirling kick. Wufei tried to throw her again, but she canceled the throw and instead used her takedown punishment technique and pinned him to the floor.   
  
"Are you ready to give up?" asked Meiyo.   
  
She didn't really want to hurt him. She thought he was kinda cute.   
  
"I'm not through yet!"   
  
"Yes you are!" They both got up. Meiyo used an upward spin strike. Wufei then used a right roundhouse kick. Meiyo quickly recovered and prepared to end this fight.   
  
She got close to Wufei hitting him with the windmill slaps while getting into her phoenix stance. She then got closer to her opponent and used her rising phoenix combo.   
  
That ended their little match.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
Wufei stood up and they both bowed, then he spoke.   
  
"I have never been beaten twice by the same woman. You are a formidable fighter. Where did you receive your instruction."   
  
Meiyo smirked at what she thought was a compliment then answered. "I received my training from Master Long on L5."   
  
Wufei looked shocked. "You are from my colony?"   
  
"I don't know, when did L5 become your colony? Master Long has trained you as well I can see. No one not trained by him would stand a chance against me."   
  
"That is true. I have never met such a well trained student of the master."   
  
They sat down and were silent for a few moments before Wufei spoke again.   
  
"What is your family name?" "Tadashii" Wufei almost fainted.   
  
"You are Meiyo Tadashii?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Wufei noticed she was getting angry.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that I've heard of you before." She gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Who do you know that would have told you about me?"   
  
"My late wife Merian. You were her best friend. Merian would talk about you all the time. She was always trying to get me to meet you because she said we would get along well."   
  
Meiyo stared at Wufei in shock. "Y-you are Merian's husband? I'm so sorry about what happened to her. I hate OZ it's all their fault she's gone!"   
  
Wufei could see the hate in her eyes when she mentioned OZ. "We should get to know each other better. Merian would have wanted us to."   
  
"You're right. I look forward to being your friend Wufei Chang. Would you like to get together later?"   
  
Wufei smiled. "Yes, I would like that a lot. But right now I must go. I have to meet up with some other friends."   
  
They got up and left.   
  
A/n Martial arts moves in this part were taken from Tekken 3.  



	10. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I like to know when I really suck at something, but please remember this is my first attempt at fanfic writing.   
  
  
Part 10  
  
It was around 4pm when Tanoshi reached the hotel she would be staying at with 'princess pain in the ass'.   
  
She entered the lobby and almost fainted from shock. Standing in line to get a room was none other than Duo Maxwell. She quickly recovered from her shock and sneaked up behind him.   
  
"What are you doing here Duo?" He turned around and it was his turn to be shocked.   
  
"Uh Tanoshi, fancy meeting you here." He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.   
  
They got out of the line and went over to a couch in the lobby. Once they were seated Tanoshi repeated her question.   
  
"So Duo, why are you here." She was thinking like a gundam pilot now, not a surprised girlfriend.   
  
"Well um uh I'm here uh because I was told to be here?"   
  
"And who told you to be here?"   
  
Duo thought about what he could say. "Some guy you wouldn't know him."   
  
She glared at him. "Try me."   
  
Duo took a deep breath. "I'm here because Professor G asked me to."   
  
He smiled weakly. Tanoshi again was in shock. "Did you just say Professor G?"   
  
Duo nodded. "How do you know G?"   
  
Tanoshi nervously played with her hair. "Um well he sorta raised me after I got off the streets. He trained me."   
  
Duo eyes got big as saucers as realization hit him.   
  
"You're a gundam pilot aren't you?"   
  
/**************************************/  
  
Tanoshi nodded. "How do you know Prof. G Duo?"   
  
Duo let out a sigh. "Well Tanoshi hon, I also was trained by him. I also am a gundam pilot."   
  
"WHAT!? How can this be? I thought me and the other girls were the only pilots."   
  
"You mean Suiri and the other girls you transferred with are pilots too?"   
  
"Yeah. Are Heero and the guys you transferred with pilots?" Duo nodded.   
  
"And let me guess you're here on a mission to save Relena Peacecraft." He nodded again.   
  
"Well Duo it seems that the mad five have screwed up and sent us both on the same mission.   
  
They obviously didn't want us to know about each other, or we would have been told to expect each other."   
  
"You're right. Since we're both here ya wanna do the mission with me?" Tanoshi smiled.   
  
"Sure, it'll be fun. By any chance does the princess of peace like you at all, because she hates my guts."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Nope, Relena-san hates me too. Not that I'm very fond of her either. To tell you the truth I think it's a sick joke that I got sent out here. I mean she adores Heero, so why not send him?"   
  
Tanoshi nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Relena really likes Suiri. She seems to think she's her best friend, but she hates me because I refuse to adore her. In the first school I went to with her I played some pretty mean tricks on her."   
  
She said smiling at the memory of what she had done to the Peacecraft girl.   
  
"I made the mistake of trying to save her. I had just finished my first mission on earth, when I saw a boy pointing a gun at her. I shot the guy who turned out to be Heero, and Relena went in hysterics. She was like 'What do you want to shoot him for?' I was confused when she went over and used a strip of her skirt to stop the bleeding in his arm and leg. Ever since she's hated my guts."   
  
Tanoshi laughed. "Well it seems we have more in common than we thought. Anyways, how are we gonna do this mission? We need to get in and out without arousing anyone's attention?"   
  
/**************************************/  
  
It was around 9 p.m. when Duo and Tanoshi reached the base where Relena was being held. They went around back, and entered through a vent that took them right above Relena's cell.   
  
There they overheard some OZ soldiers talking.   
  
"When do you think those gundam pilots are gonna show up?"   
  
"We'll know. Those pilots always come through where the most soldiers are, so they can destroy the base after their rescue." Duo almost laughed.   
  
"Man are they in for a surprise."   
  
"Yeah, I think this is why we got sent on this mission. We're the only ones who can pull off this kind of stealth mission."   
  
Once the soldiers walked away Duo and Tanoshi popped out of the vent. Relena didn't even notice. They just stood behind Relena for a moment and tried not to laugh.   
  
"Geez Duo either we're really good or Relena's just too dumb to realize we're here."   
  
Duo thought about that for a moment before answering. "I think it's both. We're really good, but she's still dumb."   
  
Tanoshi couldn't help it she laughed.  
  
At the sound Relena turned around and saw the two people she hated most.   
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tanoshi smiled.   
  
"Is that the way you talk to the people who are getting you outta here?"   
  
Relena pouted for a minute. "Fine let's go."   
  
Duo opened the vent and did an over exaggerated bow. "Your majesty."   
  
Relena looked at the vent in horror. "You can't possibly expect me to climb into that thing."   
  
Tanoshi had to try her hardest not to slap the princess and shove her into the vent. Instead she settled for yelling at her.   
  
"Listen princess if you don't get your ass into that vent right now we're gonna leave and blow you up with the base!"   
  
"I refuse to crawl in that kind of filth." Tanoshi grabbed Relena's wrist and dragged her into the vent.   
  
"Okay let's go."   
  
Duo set some remote mines in the cell then climbed into the vent.   
  
He instantly had to stop a fist fight between the two girls. He had to admit that seeing Tanoshi beat up Relena would be funny, but they had to complete this mission first.   
  
"Okay girls cut it out. We gotta get the princess outta here."   
  
Tanoshi led the way out while Duo planted more bombs in the vent. Once they were out of the blast radius Duo set off the bombs, and totaled the base.   
  
Tanoshi looked at him and they both said "Mission Complete."   
  
"Well isn't that cute. Death and his girlfriend." Tanoshi turned to glare at Relena.   
  
"What the hell is your problem? Huh? We just rescued you from OZ and this is the thanks we get! We should have just you blown up the base with you still in it!"   
  
Relena and Tanoshi started fighting again. Duo scratched the back of his head. "Uh Tanoshi as much as I'd love to see you beat the shit out Relena we don't have time for this right now. We've gotta get back to the hotel."   
  
"But I want to go back to the Sanc Kingdom not a hotel."   
  
"We'll take you home tomorrow. Tonight we are going to a hotel." Tanoshi grabbed Relena's wrist again and stalked off in the direction of the car they had 'borrowed'.   
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
Back in the hotel room the three of them got ready for bed.   
  
Then Relena asked a question that had been nagging at her since she first saw her two rescuers earlier that day.   
  
"So when did you two meet anyway? Every other time I've seen you two you didn't seem to know about each other." Tanoshi looked at the princess, surprised that she was capable of asking an intelligent question.   
  
"Well actually we just met yesterday." Relena fell out the chair she had been sitting in.   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
Duo laughed. "Yeah we met in class yesterday. But we only found out about each other being gundam pilots earlier today."   
  
"Figures"  
  
Relena got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Once the door closed Tanoshi fell on one of the beds laughing.   
  
"Man can you believe she knew about us before we did. That's kinda creepy. And she is majorly starting to bug me."   
  
"I know. At least we'll be rid of her tomorrow." Tanoshi sat up.   
  
"I guess so." Relena walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"I'm going to bed now." Duo walked over to his bed.   
  
"That's not such a bad idea. I'm sacking it too."   
  
Tanoshi walked over to the bed she was supposed to share with Relena.   
  
"Okay, goodnight Duo." She pulled back the covers on one side of the bed, started to get in, but was stopped by Relena.   
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"   
  
"I am going to bed."   
  
"Who said I was going to share a bed with you Tanoshi?"   
  
"Well where the hell do you expect me to sleep the floor?"   
  
"I don't care but I refuse to sleep in the same bed as YOU!"   
  
"Fine!" Tanoshi stomped over to Duo's bed.   
  
"Uh Duo can I sleep in your bed tonight? Princess Peacebitch won't share her bed."   
  
Duo smiled. "If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to was ask."   
  
Tanoshi smiled. "Very funny."   
  
She slipped into the bed and yawned.   
  
"Night Duo. See ya tomorrow."   
  
"Night Tanoshi." She quickly fell asleep, and Duo couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.  
  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
a/n I know i know cheesey. Can ya tell I really hate Relena? Tanoshi's the most like me, so she hates her too. What do ya think of Duo and Tanoshi's relationship? Am I making it dumb, or is it good? I can't tell. Please review and keep reading.  



	11. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine.   
  
Part 11  
  
It was around 10:30 a.m. when Tanoshi woke up. To her surprise she was hugging something warm and comfortable. She looked up and saw Duo smiling down at her.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
Tanoshi smiled too. "Good morning Duo. I'm sorry, I must have grabbed onto you in my sleep."   
  
"That's okay. I don't mind."   
  
They got out of bed and woke Relena up, which was a mission all on it's own.   
  
Once they were all awake they started packing up.   
  
"Are you girls ready to go. If we're gonna make to the Sanc Kingdom today we better get going." Said Duo as he picked up the phone.   
  
He dialed a number and then spoke. "Hey Quatre, I was wondering if you could arrange a ride for me. I need to take the princess back home today and I don't have a car. Okay we're at the Star hotel. Send someone over quick, we've gotta get going. Thanks man you're a life saver. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."   
  
He hung up and turned to face the girls.   
  
"Quatre's sending one the Maguanacs to take us to Sanc. Hurry up our ride'll be here soon."   
  
Tanoshi grabbed her backpack and exited the room. Relena followed close behind, and Duo came out last.   
  
They paid for the room and went outside to wait.  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
A few minutes later a car rode up the driveway. It stopped in front of them and a guy came out.   
  
"Hey Abdul, long time no see." Said Duo walking up to the guy Quatre had sent.   
  
"It's nice to see you again Master Duo." He walked around the side of the car and opened the door for them.   
  
Relena got in, then Duo, and last Tanoshi.   
  
They started driving.  
  
"Master Duo who is the girl you are with?"   
  
"Oh that's right you've never met her. Abdul this is Tanoshi. Tanoshi this is Abdul, one of the Maguanacs. Tanoshi's a gundam pilot."   
  
"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Mistress Tanoshi."   
  
"It's nice to meet you as well, but why did you call me Mistress?"   
  
Abdule smiled. "The Maguanacs are very grateful to you pilots for risking your lives in this war. We know that when the war is finally over it will be because of the Gundams."   
  
"Oh, well thank you for having so much confidence in us."   
  
The rest of the ride went by without much conversation. Duo and Tanoshi were pretty exhausted, and frankly Relena didn't feel like talking to them.   
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
Back at the school Suiri and Heero both got a mission sent to them.   
  
It was a group mission. Everyone was to go destroy a base a few miles away in their Gundams. The girls went to the spot where they had left their gundams.   
  
"Hey Sandslash, it seems we've got another mission."   
  
They got into their gundams and traveled to the base they were to destroy. After about half an hour the girls got to the base, or what was left of it.   
  
Someone was already destroying the base. Four mobile suits that looked like their own.   
  
One of them turned around and looked at them. It was white, red, and blue. Suiri decided to try and communicate with the pilot.   
  
"Who are you? Why did you destroy the base." The other pilot didn't answer her, but instead started attacking.   
  
'Is this OZ's new armor? It's pretty good, but not good enough' she said as she dodged an attack by the enemy mobile suit.   
  
She turned around and saw that the others were fighting similar mobile suits as well.   
  
Shizuka was fighting off an enemy with a similar mobile suit. Actually they were almost identical.   
  
"Shizuka are you okay?" Suiri asked as she blocked an attack from her enemy.   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. This guy's good, but not good enough I won't let him beat me."   
  
Meiyo was fighting with all her strength and technique, but the pilot she was fighting was just as good.   
  
"This is an injustice! First they complete our mission, and now they fight us!" Meiyo was extremely pissed off by the injustice of it all.   
  
Her words got Aya thinking though.   
  
'These guys destroyed the base. They only started fighting with us when Suiri tried to talk to that pilot. Something's not right. We shouldn't be fighting each other.'   
  
She pushed the button of her com-link to talk to the others.   
  
"Stop this! We shouldn't be fighting each other!" She ran out onto her cockpit to signify that the fight was over. She turned to the other Gundams.   
  
They had stopped fighting but none of them would come out and see what this was all about. She turned back to see that the other pilot was coming out of his mobile suit. When she saw who it was she almost fell off of her Gundam.   
  
"Q-Quatre?"   
  
"Aya? Why are you..." He was suddenly at a loss for words.   
  
Aya turned to face her friends.   
  
"All of you get out of your mobile suits NOW!" they all got out even the guys. They didn't want to see this girl angry.   
  
When they stepped out they were greeted with the same sight as Aya and Quatre.   
  
"Meiyo?"   
  
"Wufei?"   
  
"Suiri?"   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Shizuka?"   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
After this little exchange Quatre finally found his voice. "Um why don't we go back to the school. We can meet in Heero's room since Duo isn't around."   
  
The others were too confused with what was going on to disagree, so they got back into their Gundams and headed for the school.  
  
  
  
/**************************************/  
Once at the school the nine confused soldiers headed for Heero's room. He opened the door and ushered them all inside.   
  
"Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, you can sit on my bed.   
  
Suiri, you and your friends can sit on Duo's." he said as he pointed to the other bed. Heero took a seat next to Wufei.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked.   
  
"Who are you guys?" inquired Trowa.   
  
"Why were you at the base, and at this school?" asked Wufei.   
  
Suiri decided to answer the question.   
  
"We are Gundam Pilots. We were trained in the colonies and sent to earth to fight against OZ. We were at the base on a mission to destroy it, but you guys beat us to it."   
  
Now Aya had a question. "Are you guys also Gundam pilots? I thought that us girls were the only ones."   
  
"We thought we were the only ones until now." Quatre replied.   
  
"It seems that the doctors didn't want us to meet. But they've made a mistake in sending us on the same missions."   
  
"Does that mean that you guys are here for the data on the new suits?"   
  
"Yeah, and I bet Duo and Tanoshi are both on the mission to save Relena. In a way I feel sorry for her."   
  
Aya giggled. "Yeah and especially because they hate Relena and vise versa."   
  
Suiri suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we work together. We're both fighting OZ and have the same training. We already like each other, and it would really piss of Dr. J and the others to see that we've met and are working together."   
  
Heero thought it over. "I accept. Let's work together."   
  
The others let out breaths they didn't know they were holding, and smiled. They were gonna enjoy working together  
  



	12. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine.   
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
  
  
Tanoshi opened her eyes and saw that they were still riding in the car.   
  
'I must have fallen asleep.' She looked and saw that Duo and Relena were still asleep.   
  
'At least the princess isn't awake. So far she's been a royal pain in the ass.'   
  
She looked out the window, and found herself thinking of her friends. They were the only real friends she'd ever had.   
  
'I wonder if they met the others yet. I hope they decide to work together. Being with Duo on this mission has made it almost worth sticking up with Relena-sans crap.'   
  
She looked at Duo and smiled. 'He's so cute.'   
  
"When did you meet master Duo?" inquired Abdul.   
  
Tanoshi looked up to answer.   
  
"We met a few days ago. We found about each other being Gundam pilots yesterday. We've decided to work together."   
  
"Are there other pilots like you? I mean more girl pilots."   
  
"Yes there are five of us. One from each colony cluster. The same as the boys. We were trained by the same doctors as the guys too."   
  
"I'm glad master Duo has found someone like you."   
  
"Thank you Abdul."   
  
He smiled. "We're here. Please wake up master Duo and Mistress Relena."   
  
"Sure thing."  
  
She woke up her two companions, and they entered Relena's mansion. They were greeted by Noin.   
  
"Miss Relena I'm so glad that your back, and safe."   
  
"We have these two to thank for that." Relena put on a fake smile, as she pretended to be grateful.   
  
"Are you two going to stay here for the night or do you have to be back."   
  
"We'll stay for the night." Duo said.   
  
"Alright then. Pagan please show these two to the guest rooms."   
  
They followed the old man. "Nighty night Relena." Tanoshi said as she waved and followed Pagan.   
  
Relena turned to Noin. "I'll be going to bed now too. I'll see you in the morning Noin."   
  
Princess Relena Peacecraft turned and retreated to her quarters.  
  
/**************************************/  
In the morning Duo went downstairs to the dining room to get his morning coffee just as Tanoshi was sitting down with hers.   
  
"G'morning" he said still half asleep.   
  
"Ohayo Duo." Tanoshi chirped.   
  
She was almost done with her coffee.   
  
Shinigami grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to his girlfriend.   
  
"So when do ya wanna get the hell outta here?" he asked.   
  
"Why don't we leave in about half an hour. I wanna see if the other pilots have met yet."   
  
"Oh ya, I forgot that they don't know yet."   
  
After 3 cups of coffee each they were finally ready to go.  
  
"Ja ne! Thanks for letting us stay the night."   
  
Tanoshi and Duo grabbed their stuff and left. Abdul was waiting outside with the car.   
  
They got in. Tanoshi sat down and sighed.   
  
"I am so glad that is over. If I ever get sent to save her again I'm gonna accidentally leave her in the base while I blow it up, or drop her off a plane."   
  
"The only good part of this mission was getting spend time with you." Duo said as he pulled Tanoshi close and hugged her.   
  
She leaned into him and sighed contentedly. "I'm really glad you're here Duo. I've never felt this good before."   
  
"I really like you Tanoshi. I would never do anything to hurt you.   
  
"I know. I'd never do anything to hurt you either." They just stayed in that position, perfectly content in each other's arms.  
  
/**************************************/  
  
At the school the Gundam pilots were once again gathered together in Heero's room. They sat in the same places as yesterday, on the beds. They had decided to discuss the mission.   
  
They had to find out where the data was soon. If they waited too long OZ would send the data to a mobile suit factory, and they would be built.   
  
If what the doctors had told them about the suits was true then they wouldn't stand a chance against these suits. They would be programmed with all their data, plus it would adapt to the situation it was in and learn more in every battle.   
  
"How are we going to get the data?" Aya asked.   
  
"Suiri and I will keep hacking into the school's files until we find it." Suiri looked up at Heero.   
  
"I think I found the file with the information on the data. I can get it tonight, and we can meet again tomorrow. We'll need to discuss when and how we're going to get and destroy this data."   
  
Meiyo stood up. "Well if that's all I'm going to bed now." She exited the dorm room. Everyone else followed her example.   
  
"I'm getting kinda tired too. Come on Shizuka." She yawned.   
  
"Good night everyone." Aya and Shizuka left.   
  
Suiri got up next. "I'm gonna find the data. Oyasumi nasai." She turned and left.  
  
When Suiri entered her room she immediately turned on her laptop, and sat down.   
  
'I really need to find this again. now which way did I go.' She found the file after making sure no one would be able to trace her.   
  
Suiri read through the file and found out that the data was in a computer in the basement of the school.   
  
'What a dumb place to put important data.' She scoffed. 'Well I better call Heero and tell him what I found.   
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number while printing out a map of the basement.   
  
"Heero it's Suiri. I found it." She didn't want to give away too much in case the line was tapped.   
  
"That's great, we'll meet in my room at 10 tomorrow morning. Oyasumi." He hung up.   
  
Suiri got all her stuff ready and got into bed. When she was about to fall asleep she heard noises outside her door.   
  
Who the hell would be outside her door at this time. The door started opening. Suiri reached under her pillow and grabbed her gun. She clicked off the saftey and aimed at the figure closing the door.   
  
"Hey don't shoot me. Now is that any kind of way to say welcome home to your best friend?" Suiri put the gun away.   
  
It was only Tanoshi. "Hi Tanoshi how was the mission?" her friend smiled.   
  
"I'm glad you asked. When I got to the hotel I found none other than Duo Maxwell. We had a talk, and I found out about him and the other guy pilots. Did you meet them yet?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Good, well then we..." she told her friend the whole story of what happened during the mission.   
  
When Tanoshi was done 30 minutes later she went over to her side of the room. Suiri got back into bed.   
  
"I'm glad your mission went well. We're going over to Heero's room tomorrow at 10 am, so get some sleep."   
  
"Ok, night."   
  
  
/**************************************/  
In the morning all 10 Gundam pilots met for the first time.   
  
Of course it was around 10:30 when Tanoshi got there.   
  
She had gotten everyone coffee, except for Quatre and Aya who had asked for tea.   
  
"Ohayo minna san!" she chirped as she opened the door. She handed everyone their drinks and then sat down.   
  
Aya took a sip of her tea then decided to start this meeting. "Does anyone have any ideas as to how we'll get the data?"   
  
Everyone was deep in thought when Duo spoke up. "I've got it!"   
  
"What have you got?" asked Wufei.   
  
"Duh Wu-man I've figured out when we're gonna get the data." He shook his head disappointedly at Wufei then continued.   
  
"It's the feast day of St. Elizabeth on Friday, and the school's holding a dance. Everyone has to be there. It'll be the perfect time to get the data."   
  
"I heard that they OZ soldiers from the underground base will be the chaperones. It'll be perfect." Tanoshi said.   
  
Quatre spoke up now. "So basically we all go to the dance, but then some of us will leave to steal the data. But the rest will stay and make sure those chaperones are too busy to go down to the basement."   
  
Duo smiled. "Precisely my good man.   
  
"Wow Duo actually came up with a good plan." Wufei said.   
  
He was soon shoved off the bed by Tanoshi.   
  
"I don't recall hearing you come up with any plan Wufei, so shut up!" the others laughed.   
  
Wufei getting pushed off a bed and getting yelled at by Tanoshi was too much.   
  
Trowa got up to throw away his cup, then continued the meeting. "So who's gonna get the data, and who's staying at the dance?" Shizuka answered.   
  
"I think Heero and Suiri should get the data. They already know where it is and how to get into the computer. Meiyo and Wufei. You two will follow them and make sure that no one follows them. The rest of us will stay at the dance and keep starting trouble. No on would ever suspect Aya and Quatre because they're too nice. No one's gonna suspect Me and Trowa because we're too quiet, and Duo and Tanoshi will never get caught because they're too good at sneaking around."   
  
Everyone agreed with the role they would play in the completion of the mission.   
  
Tanoshi checked her watch. It was 12:30pm.   
  
"Guys I'm getting kinda hungry. Do ya think we could go get something to eat?" the other were getting hungry too.   
  
"Sure, I think we all need to eat something. Where do you want to go?" asked Aya.   
  
"Well there's a great Chinese restaurant down the street. They have a lunch buffet too." Duo remarked.   
  
"Leave it to Duo to know every restaurant in the immediate area." Sneered Wufei.   
  
That earned him a punch from Tanoshi. "Hey I know them all too!"   
  
"That's why you two deserve each other." Meiyo said.   
  
She was soon tripped by Duo. "Nobody picks on my girlfriend." He said holding Tanoshi protectivly.   
  
They made it to the buffet, and ate their full. Of course for Duo and Tanoshi it was a lot more than normal.   
  
They had 10 plates of food each.   
  
"You're gonna get fat if eat like that." Meiyo sneered.   
  
"I don't care. I had to fight for food when I was little. If these people are giving it out all I can eat, I am getting all I can eat."   
  
They ended up being banned from the restaurant.   
  
"Oh well at least I'm full now."   
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
/**************************************/  
  
a/n Hi everyone. How's this going. I can't tell if it's any good. It's almost time for the mission to start. My first fanfic is almost over. I can't believe it. This is so amazing.   



	13. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW.   
  
  
Part 13  
  
It was 6:30pm, and the girls were all getting ready for the dance/mission. They were all in Suiri and Tanoshi's room.   
  
Tanoshi was wearing a below the knees black and silver Chinese dress. Her long black and purple hair was let loose, flowing down her back. She wore black flat shoes.   
  
Suiri was wearing a royal blue and silver Chinese dress, the same length as Tanoshi's. her dark green hair was in a high ponytail tied with a silver elastic. She had the same type of shoes as Tanoshi.   
  
Shizuka's Chinese dress was emerald green and gold. Her chestnut colored hair was in a medium high ponytail tied with a green elastic.  
  
Aya's dress was baby blue and light pink. She wore short blond hair in two little pigtail at the top of her head. She was wearing pink flat shoes.  
  
Meiyo's Chinese dress was red and white. She wore her long black hair in Mei-lin style meatballs(Ya know, the girl from Cardcaptor Sakura).   
  
At 7pm the boys knocked at he door.   
  
"Come in!" Aya called.   
  
They walked in and their jaws dropped. Tanoshi smiled.   
  
"Stop drooling. We've gotta get to the dance." She walked over to Duo.   
  
The rest of the girls followed her example and went to their dates. They made sure everything was okay and left.   
  
Aya and Quatre were not particularly looking forward to causing trouble, Trowa and Shizuka didn't seem to care all that much, but Duo and Tanoshi were really looking forward to it. They really hated the kids at this school. Plus reaping havoc was exactly what they were good at.   
  
  
  
/**************************************/  
  
the 10 pilots walked into the crowded ballroom. People were everywhere, dancing, talking, and drinking punch. Every kid in the school plus OZ soldiers and school faculty were at the dance.   
  
"There sure are a lot of people here!" excliamed Tanoshi.   
  
"The mission doesn't start for a while, so why don't we all have some fun." Heero said over the music.   
  
"WHAT?! Did Heero Yuy just tell us to have fun? The world must be ending or something." Duo joked.   
  
"Baka"   
  
"I resent that comment." They laughed.   
  
Come one guys we've gotta spread out." Aya said.   
  
"Hai, hai" was the reply.   
  
Duo walked over to Tanoshi. "Would you like to dance?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
They made their way through the millions of people, and made it to the dance floor a few minutes later.   
  
The DJ started playing D&D's Love is A Melody.   
  
"I love this song!" Tanoshi screamed over the music.   
  
The two of them danced for a few more songs, which were Ayumi Hamasaki's Boys and Girls, D&D's Rembering Yesterday, D&D's Maybe Tomorrow, and D&D's Brand New Love.   
  
Then a slow song came on. It was Mai Kuraki's Secret of my heart. Duo and Tanoshi danced their first slow dance together.   
  
When the song was over they walked over to the balcony.   
  
Tanoshi looked up at the sky and sighed. "The moon and stars look so beautiful from earth."   
  
"They'll never be as beautiful as you." Duo said.   
  
"Arigatou Duo."   
  
"What for?" he asked.   
  
"For everything. I've never had anyone treat me as good as you do. No one's ever complimented me. It just feels nice to be wanted." She snuggled up next to her boyfriend.   
  
"I love you Tanoshi." Tanoshi's eyes watered up. She looked at Duo.   
  
"I love you too. I love you so much Duo." Their lips locked in a deep passionate kiss.   
  
Meiyo and Wufei came out to the balcony. They were looking for Duo and Tanoshi. When they saw what those two were doing they blushed a deep shade of crimson.   
  
Then Meiyo called out to her friend. "Hey Izanami, it's time to start the mission."   
  
The kiss ended, and Tanoshi looked at her still blushing friend.   
  
"Hai we're ready."   
  
"I'm sure you are." Said Wufei under his breath. Him and Meiyo then went to follow Heero and Suiri.   
  
"Hey Tanoshi why'd she call you Izanami?" Duo asked.   
  
"It's my nickname." She replied.   
  
"How perfect."   
  
"What?"   
  
"My nickname's Shinigami." Tanoshi laughed.   
  
"Shinigami and Izanami in love. What are the odds of that?"   
  
They then started walking back to the dance.   
  
"You ready to cause some major chaos?" Duo asked.   
  
"You bet." Izanami said with a diabolical look on her face.   
  
When the walked in the DJ was playing D&D's Are you Ready   
  
"How appropriate." Duo remarked.  
  
/**************************************/  
Geez that DJ sure likes to play D&D songs doesn't he. If ya can't tell I was listening to the D&D CD while writing this part. It's really awesome. Anyways go on to the next part now and read more.  



	14. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths  
  
by Izanami Hime  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW.   
  
  
Part 14  
  
Suiri and Heero had left the dance nearly 10 minutes ago, and were almost in the basement.   
  
They couldn't see Meiyo or Wufei, but they knew that their two friends were there. A few minutes later the found the door to the basement. Heero turned off the security, and the opened the door.   
  
Suiri walked in. "Where is the computer supposed to be?" Heero asked.   
  
Suiri pulled out her map. "According to this map it should be right over there." She said pointing to a computer.   
  
"Duh, why didn't I think of that." he said smacking the side of his head.   
  
"Oh no I'm starting to act like Duo." Suiri laughed.   
  
She started looking for the file. After a few minutes she found it.   
  
"Heero put in the disk." He did. She started to send a copy of the data to the disk, and then deleted every file on the computer.   
  
"Mission accomplished." They both said. They turned to leave. There was still more of the dance, but if they didn't want to get caught they would have to leave now. They walked back into the hallway.   
  
"Wufei, Meiyo come out." Their two friends jumped down from the beams above Heero and Suiri.   
  
"What is it?" Meiyo asked.   
  
"The mission has been completed. Now we have to get the hell out of here." Stated Suiri.   
  
"Okay We'll go find the others." Wufei said.   
  
"I'm gonna go delete our files from the school's database." Heero said, then turned and left.  
  
  
Meiyo found Aya and Quatre pretty quick. They were at the punch bowl.   
  
Wufei found Shizuka and Trowa walking away from a fight that had "mysteriously" started. They told them what Heero and Suiri had said.   
  
They went to their rooms to pack. Now all they had to do was find Tanoshi and Duo.   
  
Duo and Tanoshi were dancing unaware that anyone was looking for them. They were taking a little break from all the trouble they had started.   
  
The song was D&D's Be My Lover. When the song stopped they walked off the dance floor and saw Meiyo.   
  
"Meiyo what's up?" Tanoshi asked.   
  
"You guys are hard to find. The mission has been completed. Go pack your stuff, we're leaving now."   
  
"Okie doke." They all left the ballroom and went to their rooms.   
  
/**************************************/  
An hour later the 10 Gundam Pilots were at the place where they hid their gundams. Out of curiosity duo asked their names.   
  
"Suiri has the Gundam Tsuyoi, Aya has the Gundam SandSlash, Shizuka has the Gundam Chikara, Meiyo has the Gundam Dragonfly, and I have the Gundam Dark Angel."   
  
Duo pointed to the others and started introducing them. "Heero's got Wing Gundam, Quatre's got Sandrock, Trowa's is HeavyArms, Wufei has Shenlong, and I've got Deathscythe."   
  
"Kakkoii" Tanoshi exclaimed.   
  
"Come on guys let's get going."   
  
They got in their gundams and headed to one of Quatre's mansions. They would be staying there for a while.   
  
/**************************************/  
  
The mission was over. The Gundam pilots had made some new friends, and maybe more. Duo and Tanoshi were getting along wonderfully. Trowa and Shizuka finally went on their date. Aya and Quatre are also an item. Heero and Suiri... Well they like each other, but haven't admitted it yet. Meiyo and Wufei also liked each other, but didn't want to dishonor Merian by going out.   
  
They didn't get any missions for a while, which they appreciated. The gundam pilots were happy to have some time to relax.  
  
"DUO!!!"   
  
"Gomen Wu-man. Hehehe"   
  
Down the hall a similar thing is going on.   
  
"TANOSHI!!!"   
  
"Sorry Meiyo. It won't happen again I swear."   
  
Well maybe they won't get to relax after all. Not with those two causing chaos all the time.  
  
/**************************************/  
Well that's it. It's finally finished. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. I'm not very good at starting and ending this stuff. By the way Kakkoii means: Cool! Tell me what ya think. I hope you liked it, but if you hated it that's Ok too, just review, or e-mail me and tell me. Thanks so much for reading. Ja ne   
  
~Izanami Hime~ 


	15. Note to Readers

Hallo everyone

Hallo everyone. *waves* ^__^

Just in case you didn't realize (cuz some people haven't) that chapter 14 is the last chapter to this fic. If you want more, then read False Impressions. It's the sequel to this fic, and it focuses on Tanoshi and Duo. I'm planning on writing another sequel focusing on another couple, probably Trowa and Shizuka. If any of ya have any ideas for me I'd love it! I can't think of a good plot, so if you can then HELP ME! I'd give ya credit. Ok, well that's all I have to say for the moment.

~Izanami Hime~


End file.
